Power Rangers: A Wild Time for SPD
by mariescott26
Summary: When villians get together to rid the world of a ranger team, rangers from the past and future must band together, not only to save the world but to save each other.
1. Prologue

Prologue

After the Time Force rangers and Ransik helped to defeat the Mutorgs, Jen decided to stay with Wes and the rest of the rangers, Ransik and Nadira went back to the year 3001 where the TF rangers spoke to the tribunal and had Ransik's sentence changed to time served since he helped them. One day Lucas gets an alert that there is a strange energy downtown. When he gets there he sees Morgana, Frax and Toxica's sister Venima popping out of a wormhole.

"You idiot," Morgana yells at Frax, "I wanted to be in the year 2002. I need get rid of the Wild Force rangers because their death is the key to conquering the earth." Just then Venima notices Lucas, "Morgana I think we should hurry up and go before he can stop us." The wormhole is just closing when Trip and Katie show up. "What's going on with that?" Katie said as she saw the wormhole close. "I don't know but I am about to find out. Let's go back to headquarters, I need to look up something in the Archives."

Lucas fills them in on the situation while he accesses the files. "OK. It looks like the Wild Force rangers are still in Turtle Cove. Let's see if Wes, Jen and Eric are still in Silver Hills, maybe they can give us a hand." All of a sudden something catches his eye, something interesting, something that could tie several ranger teams together.

As he is reading he starts getting this glazed look on his face. "What's wrong Lucas," Katie said alarmed at his reaction to what was on the screen. "You won't believe it if I tell you, look for yourself," Lucas says turning the screen towards her. Katie starts reading out loud. "Ok. It looks like Wes and Jen and Eric and Taylor eventually got married and had children. Wes and Jen had a child named Sky and Eric and Taylor had a child named Syd. The children eventually became the SPD power rangers and they and the other rangers defeated Emperor Grumm. After Grumm was defeated Sky and Syd realized they had feelings for each other and they eventually got married. They turn out to be the many great grand parents of ...Lucas!," Katie turns to him shocked. "I warned you that you wouldn't believe it. Keep going."

"Cole and Alyssa, Danny and Kendall, and Max and someone named Veronica eventually got married and had children. Cole and Alyssa had a child named Bridge, Danny and Kendall had a child named Elizabeth, and Max and Veronica had a child named Jack. The children eventually became the SPD power rangers along with Sky and Syd. After Grumm was defeated Bridge and Elizabeth realized they had feelings for each other and they eventually got married. They turn out to be the many great grand parents of ... Trip!" Trip just stares at her in disbelief. "I'm related to some of the Wild Force rangers, that's just weird." He gestures at the screen, "Wouldn't it be funny if you were related to some of them too."

"I am," Katie says as she keeps reading, "After the defeat of Grumm Jack left SPD and he and someone named Ally eventually got married and had children. They will turn out to be my many great grand parents." Katie turns to Trip and Lucas as it finally dawns on her. "No wonder killing the Wild Force rangers are the key. If they kill the other rangers this current timeline would cease to exist and the earth will be overridden with evil." She grabs Lucas's arm. "We need to go back and help them."

"I know," Lucas says pulling his arm away before she can break it, "I have an idea. We'll take the time ship and go back to 2002. I think along the way we will gather together the SPD rangers, and Wes and Jen because we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Don't you think that's dangerous? When everyone finds out who they are related to it could change the future even more Lucas."

"Yes Katie I know that but if we don't stop Morgana's plot it won't matter," Lucas said trying to calm her down, "if she succeeds in killing them the future will be changed anyway. At least with everyone helping we will have a better chance of saving the future and the world."


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry it took so long to put up another chapter but I have been busy with work. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I will have chapter 3 up in the next couple of weeks.**

* * *

2027 - SPD Delta Base - Command Room

Commander Sky Tate stood at the console watching the city on the screen, monitoring it for anything out of the ordinary. It had been two years since Grumm had tried to destroy the rangers and help Omni take over the planet. They had just finished fixing the damage caused by the Krybots during the fight. He sighed and rubbed his neck thinking about how peaceful it had been lately. All of a sudden he felt someone massaging his neck. He knew who it was. "Syd I don't think this is the place for that," he complained half heartedly. Syd stopped and came to stand next to him. "I don't know why you have been under so much stress lately. The city has been nothing but peaceful for the past two years." He turned to look at her and flashed her a smile before the look of worry came back over his face. "I've just been having a feeling the past few days that something is going to happen. Something bad."

Just then Bridge and Z walked into the room. "What is this about something bad happening," Z asked. Syd and Sky both turned to look at them. Sky still couldn't get used to Bridge wearing the red uniform. "I don't really know. I just know that the past few days there has been a kind of stillness in the air, like it gets just before a storm." Bridge and Z turned to look at each other. "Look guys," Sky said," I swear I am not going crazy." He walked over to Bridge and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Could you just do me a favor and try to see if there is any kind of aura around me that might explain what I am feeling."

Bridge looked at Z and Syd who both shrugged. "Alright, just give me a minute." He took his glove off and passed it in front of Sky. "Your aura looks nor-" All of a sudden he stopped in mid sentence and his arm fell to his side. Syd grabbed his hand. "What did you see? Is he okay?" When he didn't answer she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Bridge!" He stood there for a second and then came back to his senses. "Syd, he's just fine. It's just that when I passed my hand in front of him I picked up a black aura coming from the monitor." They all looked at the screen.

Just then a wormhole opened up in the middle of the city and the alarms started to sound. They all ran over to the console to zero in on who was coming through the wormhole. Two females and a gold robot appeared in the middle of the main part of town. "One of them is Morgana," Z shouts out as she looks at the others. "I thought Doggie captured her in her form as Mora so how is she here in her adult form?" Just then Kat and Boom came running into the room. "Sky what is going on?" He turns to her and shouts out an order. "Kat I need you to go and check to make sure that Mora is still in her containment card." Kat turned on her heel and ran out of the room. Boom stood next to the others and watched what was going on. "I recognize Morgana but who are the other two?" Before anyone could respond Kat's voice came over the intercom. "Sky she's still down here."

"Okay Kat, I need you to bring her card up here we need to have a chat with her." He turned the intercom off and turned to the others. "We need to find out who those other two are." They each turned back to the console and started a search through the database. All of a sudden Bridge shouted out. "I thought the robot looked familiar. The robot is named Frax and the other female is called Venima. Frax went up against the Time Force rangers in 2001. He was destroyed in the final battle against Ransik." Bridge pushed some more buttons. "Venima is the sister of Toxica who went against the Wild Force rangers in 2002 along with Jindrax and Master Org. Toxica and Jindrax helped the rangers and went on to travel the world."

"That's right I remember that from our studies of past ranger activity. But I don't remember hearing about Venima," Z said. Then Syd spoke up. "I don't either. Maybe Morgana found her somewhere. But how did she get Frax back together. It says here that the Silver Guardians had him melted to make sure he could not be reassembled."

"I don't know but as soon as Kat gets back here we will try to get to the bottom of this," Sky said smiling grimly.

3002 - Time Ship

Lucas, Katie and Trip strapped themselves into the seats. Lucas set the instruments to 2027. "Okay everyone hold on." A few minutes later the time ship dematerialized.


	3. Chapter 2

2027 - SPD Delta Base - Command Room

Kat returned to the Command Room with Mora's containment card. "Bridge you keep monitoring Morgana and her friends and we'll talk to Mora." Kat handed the card to Sky and he placed it on the console so they could all talk to her. "Mora, how is it that you're here in the card but Morgana is outside in the city? I thought you two were one in the same?" He waited but Mora just crossed her arms and pouted. Sky realized that she would never tell him what he wanted to know. Even though she was evil and helped create monsters for Grumm she was still a child. He thought maybe he could bribe her into telling them what she knew. "Okay. How about I give you something you want and then you can tell me what I want to know?" Sky waited but still no answer. "Fine, Kat take her card back she won't tell us anything." Everyone looked at him in surprise knowing he usually would not give up that easily. He handed the card to Kat and as she turned to leave Sky held up his hand with three fingers up. He counted down and just as his third finger went down Mora started shouting from her card. "It's lonely down there. You give me what I want and I'll tell you what I know." Sky called out to Kat. "Alright Kat, bring her back." She turned back around and handed the card back to Sky.

Meanwhile - Center of New Tech City

Morgana looked around and realized that they were still in the wrong time. She turned to Venima and started yelling at her. "I thought you knew how to use that thing. We are trying to not call attention to ourselves and you wind up landing in the middle of the city where the rangers can spot us." She snatched the Time Device from Venima's hands. "Apparently I'm going to have to do this myself." Just as she is getting ready a thought occurs to her. "Were not going to leave just yet. If I remember correctly Broodwing had a secret hiding place for some of his Krybots. Let's go see if they are still there." They head off to the abandoned warehouse district.

SPD Delta Base - Command Room

While the others are interrogating Mora, Bridge sees them head off to the warehouse district. He goes over to the others to tell them what's going on. "Guys, they.." Syd turned to him and shushed him. "Not now Bridge." He sighed and waited for a few minutes. "Ok Mora what do you want?," Sky asked. "I want Cindy Sunshine." Sky looked at everyone quizzically. Z spoke up. "That was the doll she used to control Sam."

Sky knew that there was no way he could get the doll for her so he decided to bend the truth a little. "Ok, you tell us what we want to know and I will see what I can do." In the meantime Bridge tries again to tell them what he saw. "Guys this is.." Z turned to him this time and told him to be quiet. He sighed again and waited.

"When Grumm turned me from Morgana back to Mora I asked him to make sure I could never be made into a grownup again. So he separated us into two different beings. He sent Morgana through a time hole as insurance in case we failed. She had instructions that if we failed she was to find a way to make sure that we had a second chance." Sky looked at the others. "I wonder what she has planned." He turned back to Mora. Is that all you know?"

"Yes, now give me Cindy Sunshine," she replied. Before he could say anything Z spoke up. "You can't give her what she wants. She might try to use to doll to escape." Sky looked at Z. "I have no intention of giving her what she wants." He picked up the containment card and handed it back to Kat. "Go ahead and return her." Kat headed out of the room all the while Mora was shouting at them.

Sky turned back to the others and noticed that Morgana and the others were no longer on the screen. He looked around for Bridge and saw him standing next to the girls. "I thought I told you to watch them." Bridge tried again to tell him what happened but he was cut off by Sky who continued to yell at him. "What have you been doing?" Bridge opened his mouth again but Sky interrupted him. "Don't just stand there with your mouth open answer me." Bridge started yelling back at him. "I have been trying to tell you but everyone keeps interrupting me." Sky stepped back stunned because Bridge had never yelled at him or anyone else for that matter. "Ok Bridge, I'm listening."

Bridge took a deep breath. "They are heading for the abandoned warehouse district. I think we should head down there and see if we can find out what their up to." Sky grabbed Bridge's shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sorry for ignoring you." He turned to everyone. "Alright guys head out there and see what they are up to." They all saluted him and ran for the Delta Cruiser. "Good luck guys. I have a feeling you're going to need it."


End file.
